The action of clicking a link on for example, a web page, can produce many different behaviors and as such is not predictable. After clicking a link a new window might be opened, a new tab might be created, another application might launch, or the application (if a web browser) might navigate in place. As such, end users do not have a good way of predicting which behavior will occur.